Gemerl (IDW)
Gemerl – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to robot, pierwotnie stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana. Po tym jak został przeprogramowany przez Tailsa, zamieszkał z Cream i jej rodziną we Floral Forest Village. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Przeszłość Gemerla Gemerl został stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana i zaprogramowany do walki i niszczenia. Natknął się wtedy na Sonica i jego przyjaciół, którzy go pokonali. Gemerl został potem naprawiony i przeprogramowany przez Tailsa, dzięki czemu stał się pokojowym robotem i mógł zamieszkać z Cream i jej rodziną we Floral Forest Village. Crisis City thumb|left|Gemerl kontra Sonic W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Floral Forest Village została zaatakowana przez Faceship Doktora Eggmana, który rozlał po całej wiosce Metal Virus, zmieniając jej mieszkańców w Zomboty. Cream poprosiła Gemerla aby pomógł mieszkańcom i zadbał o bezpieczeństwo rodziny, co robot przyjął. Krótko po tym jak wyleciał z domu aby stoczyć walkę z Zombotami, natknął się na Sonica, który był już częściowo zainfekowany. Gemerl zaatakował jeża, uznając go za zagrożenie najwyższego stopnia dla bezpieczeństwa Cream. Nie zwracał także uwagi na tłumaczenia jeża, który twierdził że będzie w stanie kontrolować Metal Virusa i nie zostanie przez niego opanowany. Gemerl kazał Sonicowi uciekać z wioski, ponieważ będąc w ruchu Sonic cofał postęp infekcji. Po tym jak Gemerl przepędził Sonica, zaczął strzelać do Zombotów śmiercionośnymi rakietami, ale został zatrzymany przez Cream. Kazała mu przestać, tłumacząc że Sonic i Zomboty są ofiarami wirusa - nie są źli i zasługują na to, by być szczęśliwymi. Dla Gemerla wydawało się to jednak nielogiczne, ponieważ miał za zadanie bronić Cream. Gdy Zomboty się zbliżały, Cream przypomniała Gemerlowi że on również został zaprogramowany aby czynić zło, ale dano mu drugą szansę i teraz może żyć w pokoju z jej rodziną. Gemerl dał się przekonać i odepchnął kolejnego Zombota, po czym powiedział Cream że nie będzie używać swojej śmiercionośnej siły. Obiecał też, że przeprosi Sonica. Wkrótce po przypuszczeniu szarży na Zomboty został przez nie otoczony i nie mógł odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Cream. Dopiero później wyrwał się, lekko poniszczony, ratując Sonica przed skaczącymi na niego Zombotami. Gemerl przeprosił Sonica, oraz otrzymał od niego informację że Cream i Vanilla ewakuowały się na statek ratunkowy na północy. Gemerl udał się tam, aby towarzyszyć ocalałym członkom swojej rodziny. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Gemerl pilnował wejścia do biura Amy w Restoration HQ. Gdy nie chciał wpuścić Sonica, z powodu jego infekcji, Cream kazała mu ustąpić, ponieważ Amy sama chciała spotkać się z jeżem. Ostatecznie Gemerl zgodził się, nie sprawiając żadnych problemów. The Last Minute thumb|Gemerl podczas ataku Zombotów na Restoration HQ W Sonic the Hedgehog #22 Gemerl pilnował porządku w Restoration HQ, kiedy zauważył jak Vector i Espio wnoszą do środka Charmy'ego-Zombota zamkniętego w słoju. Gemerl domagał się aby usunęli Zombota z HQ, ale Vector tłumaczył, że Chaotix nigdy nie zostawiają swoich. Ostatecznie robot ustąpił, gdy Cream go o to poprosiła, zapewniając że Vector i Espio dopilnują Zombota. Niedługo potem w HQ pojawił się Zombot, który wywołał panikę i zaatakował Gemerla. Robot został przez niego wepchnięty do biura Amy, która odrzuciła napastnika. Gemerl wytłumaczył sytuację i Amy poprosiła go aby zabrał Omegę na prom ratunkowy, oraz skanował każdego kto będzie wchodził na pokład. Gemerl zgodził się i wykonał polecenie, a później razem z Vectorem przytrzymywał drzwi do statku. Gdy Charmy próbował wlecieć do środka, Vector złapał go. Gemerl poprosił wtedy krokodyla aby udał się a zewnątrz, ponieważ został już zainfekowany. Vector spełnił prośbę i razem z Charmym udał się do tłumu Zombotów, podczas gdy Gemerl zatrzasnął drzwi i udał się na pokład. Wkrótce ocalali dotarli w okolice Central City, gdzie dołączyli do nich Tails, Tangle i Whisper. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Gemerl i Amy nadzorowali ewakuację Spiral Hill Village. Gemerl skanował ocalałych którzy byli wpuszczani na statki, a także pozwolił utworzyć strefę która miała spowolnić pochód Zombotów. Krótko po przybyciu Sonica do wioski, Gemerl poinformował Amy o tym że przeskanował jeża i odkrył, że jego szybkość zaczęła tracić zdolność powstrzymywania Metal Virusa. Później Gemerl odleciał na statku ze Spiral Hill Village wraz z pozostałymi członkami Restoration. Charakterystyka Osobowość thumb|Gemerl rozmawiający z Cream Gemerl jest sztuczną inteligencją, zdolną do dokonywania własnych decyzji. Początkowo jednak słuchał jedynie rozkazów Doktora Eggmana, który kazał mu walczyć i siać zniszczenie. Po przeprogramowaniu przez Tailsa, Gemerl stał się uprzejmym i troskliwym robotem wobec rodziny, która go adoptowała. Gemerl jest oddany Cream i reszcie jej rodziny. Jest gotów bronić jej wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami. Jest tak zaangażowany w to zadanie, że czasami posuwa się za daleko - atakuje przyjaciół lub niewinne osoby, które uznaje za zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa Cream. Nie waha się przed użyciem śmiercionośnej siły w walce ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Mimo że jego czyny czasami pokazują go jako bezwzględną maszynę, mogą wynikać z emocjonalnej potrzeby ochrony swoich bliskich. Gemerl jest w stanie odczuwać także żal za swoje czyny i może przyznać, że popełnił błąd. Sposób komunikowania się Gemerla jest bardzo formalny i komputerowy. Często też zbyt dosłownie odbiera komunikaty. Oprócz tego jest bardzo żywy, zdolny do wykonywania gestów i rozumienia argumentów odwołujących się do emocjonalnych i moralnych wartości. Wygląd Gemerl jest czarno-złotym robotem zbudowanym przez Doktora Eggmana. Posiada sylwetkę Gizoida z pewnymi różnicami. Jego głowa jest czarno-biała. Posiada coś na kształt złotej korony z trzema kolcami, na której umieszczona jest niebieska lampka. Jego oczy są niebieskie i posiadają czerwone powieki. Reszta ciała jest czarno biała, z żółtymi akcentami, a także żółtymi obudowaniami na ramionach i nogach. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Pociski Gemerla Gemerl jest bardzo potężnym robotem - posiada niezwykłą szybkość, którą może dorównywać nawet Sonicowi, a także jest zdolny do lotu dzięki swoim silnikom odrzutowym na plecach. Może także strzelać wybuchowymi pociskami rakietowymi. Poza tym w walce jest dość silny i posługuje się swoimi pięściami. Potrafi także wytworzyć więź z maszynami, ale ich struktura musi być kompatybilna z jego własną. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese *Chocola *Sonic the Hedgehog Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Doktor Starline Ciekawostki *Mimo że Gemerl zadebiutował dopiero w Sonic the Hedgehog #18, pojawił się wcześniej na okładce RI Sonic the Hedgehog #9. Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW